requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Crash
Name: Mortimer Nathanial Pettigrew / Mortimer Crash Created by: Mr. Sunder Age: 24 Gender: M Occupation: Chief Detective of the Doramraz Police Department Residence: First Upper Appearance: He is of moderate height, well built from exercise and running about the city. He is usually seen in dark brown slacks with brown-red vest covering a white shirt, a pocket a brass pocket watch stashed in the vest, the chain hanging down in a delicate loop. On his broad brown leather belt rests a pistol on the right, and a saber on the left. He usually has on a light brown frock coat, and a fedora. He is clean shaven, with short brown hair and grey eyes. Light skin, usually stained with soot unless he’s been working in his apartment, or in the office all day. Personality: Mort is extremely loyal to all of the organizations to which he belongs, and the government of Doramraz. He believes in what the city stands for, and not necessarily what it is. He has a strong sense of duty, and tries to make life better for the poor if he possibly can. He has strong connections with the lower levels of the city and feels their plight most acutely. He’s strong willed, and intelligent, quick to figure things out and put puzzles together. He has intense eyes and often makes eye contact when he speaks. He abhors lying and deception and holds the truth to be the highest good. He’s a decent man in an indecent city trying to make it better one case at a time. He’s also terribly afraid of heights, and had a bit of an addiction to Led when he was younger, but managed to kick it while he was away, traveling the world by airship. He's also a workaholic, and is deathly allergic to shellfish. History: Mort was born to the Pettigrew family of Third Upper but spent his childhood mostly on First Upper and Street Level playing and getting to know the city- against his parent’s wishes naturally. He was homeschooled by private tutors until he was seventeen. At seventeen he left Doramraz with an airship crew to see the world, and adopted the name Mortimer Crash. He returned to Doramraz five years later at the age of twenty two, shortly after his return his parents died, seemingly of natural causes. Mort and his older sister Melinda inherited the Pettigrew family estate on Third Upper as well as their finances and political position and connections. With the death of his father Mortimer was grandfathered-in to the Headsman’s Guild. Due to his standing and connections Mortimer easily obtained a position within the Doramraz City Police Department (DCPD), and at twenty three became the Chief Detective. Leaving Melinda in charge of the Pettigrew family’s legacy, Mortimer had his last name legally changed to Crash and moved to First Upper. He used his finances and position to secure a private room, of course. As Chief Detective Crash assigns and reviews cases, but he also wanders the streets and sublevels himself investigating matters that he deems of interest to the greater good. Notable on going investigations- which are classified and viewable only to Crash –are the on going investigation into his parents deaths, which he believes were not natural and possibly connected to the Mraz family. Mortimer still has meetings with his sister occasionally, but mostly he keeps to himself and the lower portions of the city, which he has always enjoyed more. Skills: Crash has a photographic memory; he has good people skills and a good detective’s mind. He also knows the city extremely well, and is probably one of the only people in it who has extensively explored all levels except The Pit, and the Zenith. Crash has connections with political figures, the DCPD, The Headsman’s Guild, Airship Captains, and numerous others. He isn’t a complete idiot when it comes to engineering either. He’s good with a pistol, a shot gun, and a saber. A Picture of Crash Category: People